videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Commander Video
Commander Video (コマーンダー・ビデオー Commander Video) is the main protagonist of the Bit.Trip game series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Commander Video would be a middleweight character with two jumps, an average ground speed, and a slightly higher air mobility. Whenever he hits an opponent with his attacks, a single note can be heard like in Bit.Trip Runner. When using the Up Special, it'll play the same sound from Bit.Trip Runner when jumping off a trampoline. He also has a unique mechanic, represented by a gauge next to his headshot, along with the mode he is in, starting from Hyper. As he deals damage, the gauge will fill up, and when it fills up completely, Commander Video will automatically power up to the next mode, healing some of his damage and being able to do more damage from his A moves, while tweaking the B moves to make them overall stronger. However, when getting KOd, he gets back to Hyper mode. Here are the modes he can be in, along with the bonuses that come with each mode: *'Nether' (more vulnerable to knockback) *'Hyper' (starting mode, no bonus) *'Mega' (heal 15%, +5% damage) *'Super' (heal 24%, +8% damage) *'Ultra' (heal 30%, +12% damage) *'Extra' (heal 37%, +15% damage) *'Giga' (heal 43%, +18% damage) *'Meta' (heal 50%, +22% damage) Of course, Commander Video can also level down in modes if he racks up a lot of consecutive damage. Moveset *'Neutral Combo:' Commander Video would send a punch with the left fist, one with the right fist, then, with his right hand, send a black square in front of him. *'Side Tilt:' Commander Video performs a sex kick, similar to that seen in Bit.Trip Runner. *'Up Tilt:' Commander Video performs a headbutt upwards. *'Down Tilt:' Commander Video slides forward while crouching. *'Dash Attack:' Commander Video slides forward, dealing damage in motion. *'Side Smash:' A crystal comes out of the ground next to Commander Video, damaging the opponent with nonexistent knockback, then Commander Video smashes the crystal with a strong kick, hitting the opponent again but with knockback. *'Up Smash:' Commander Video pulls out a piece of gold upwards. *'Down Smash:' Commander Video pulls out two bits, puts them at both his sides as he charges, then connects them into a line as he releases the attack, later tossing the bits to the floor, dealing damage. *'Neutral Aerial:' Commander Video takes out a core and turns it all the way around himself, the core being the hitbox. *'Forward Aerial:' Commander Video performs a sex kick, similar to that seen in Bit.Trip Runner. *'Back Aerial:' Commander Video performs a spin kick with slight knockback. *'Up Aerial:' Commander Video does a spinning uppercut. *'Down Aerial:' Commander Video kicks downwards while briefly speeding up his descent. If the move hits an opponent at the first frame, the opponent gets meteor-smashed. *'Grab:' Commander Video summons a void in front of him with his left hand and traps the foe in front of him in it. *'Pummel:' Commander Video makes the void shrink a little before immediately going back to its original size, damaging the opponent. *'Forward Throw:' Commander Video thrusts his left palm forward as the void explodes, throwing the foe. *'Back Throw:' Holding the foe, Commander Video controls the void to float immediately behind him, then makes the void explode, flinging the foe backwards. *'Up Throw:' Commander Video makes the void let go off the foe, then punts them upwards. *'Down Throw:' Commander Video makes the void let go off the foe, then punches the foe with both fists downwards. *'Neutral Special - Shoot:' Commander Video shoots like he does in Bit.Trip Fate. Being able to throw one projectile per shot in Nether, two in Hyper, Mega and Super, three in Ultra and Extra, and four in Giga and Meta. The projectiles do small damage and no flinching. The move can be angled with the C-Stick. *'Side Special - Core Beam:' Commander Video fires a core beam forward from his right hand. The core beam goes in a straight line and has an infinite distance, hitting all the opponents in the beam's distance. Depending on the mode he is on, Commander Video can create a thinner (in Nether) or thicker beam that does less (in Nether) or more damage respectively. The damage is small, the knockback is almost null and hardly trips opponents, although it can be devastating for foes at high damage percentages. *'Up Special - Jump Pad:' A jump pad appears out of nowhere right under Commander Video's feet, making him jump off. Commander Video has a lot of horizontal mobility at the moment he jumps, and the jump pad will stay wherever it spawned (it can float) until a certain time, letting other players bounce off of it. Depending on the mode he is on, Commander Video can gain less (in Nether) or more height from the jump pad. Commander Video in motion also does damage at the moment he jumps off. *'Down Special - Beat Paddle:' Commander Video summons a Bit.Trip Beat paddle in front of him which can deflect projectiles and block hits. He can keep the paddle in front of him as the B button is held down, and he can crouch while using it to protect his inferior part. While using the move, however, Commander Video won't be able to turn, air jump or use any other move. The paddle has half the size of Commander Video and protects the middle part of his body, leaving his upper and lower part vulnerable to hits coming from the front. *'Final Smash - Void:' Commander Video transforms into a big void and can float all around the stage, damaging any foe he touches and getting bigger and slower every time he either damages a foe or absorbs a certain projectile. After pressing A or B, the Void will get back to its initial size and speed. After a certain time, the Void will disappear and Commander Video will float back to the middle of the stage, re-entering fighter stance. Taunts * Up: Commander Video does the same pose he does before starting a level in Bit.Trip Runner. * Side: Commander Video strikes 3 poses, like the first three poses he does in the first cutscene of Bit.Trip Void. * Down: Commander Video pulls out a gold bar and raises it into the air briefly. Idle Poses * Commander Video puts his hands in his waist and steps five times with his right foot before returning to his idle stance. * Commander Video looks around before returning to idle stance. Cheer Comman-der Vi-de-o! Comman-der Vi-de-o! On-Screen Appearance * Commander Video floats to the stage, lifeless, grey and with his eyes black, then a bunch of different-colored beats hit him until he turns to his original colors, gains life and lands in the ground, entering idle stance. Victory Poses * Commander Video dashes to the front, then brakes and strikes a pose while looking at the camera. * Commander Video, while having a void behind him, looks down and violently extends his arms to the side, extending the red void infinitely. The void's color will depend on the player's number or if they're a CPU. * Commander Video waves to the camera, then flies off while leaving a rainbow trail with the colors of that from the Bit.Trip games. Losing Pose * Commander Video claps to the winner with his eyes grey. Costumes * Black (default) * Purple * Dark red skin, black eyes * Grey skin, red eyes * Dark blue * Dark green * Dark yellow * White skin, black eyes Category:Bit.Trip Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Playable characters